


got me all messed up

by bluehorizons



Series: you attack my heart [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Softcore Porn, Useless Lesbians, jaeeun is a producer, jiyoung is, lesbians jjp!, still a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehorizons/pseuds/bluehorizons
Summary: Jiyoung shakes her head while laughing and makes her way into Jaeeun’s arms. Even though she’s been in the country for around an hour now, something clicks when her girlfriend holds her. She officially feels at home, and safe, almost like no one can hurt her at all. It’s a feeling she’s missed because she’s constantly anxious when on trips by herself and at fashion weeks, of course, she knows what’s happening, but there’s always a sense of uncertainty that she doesn’t like. Jaeeun always makes it better though, even if it’s just by playing a song that Jaeeun knows will calm her down. She’s getting better though, especially since she's able to do what she wants now.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: you attack my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	got me all messed up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceans4jinyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans4jinyoung/gifts).



> HELLO.
> 
> softcore smut for my favourite lesbians
> 
> not beta read bc im impatient. 
> 
> ALSO heres a [link](https://twitter.com/JJIcarusV2/status/1229581598393339904?s=20) to some lovely art that is based off the prequel?? to this fic "and then she smiled." 
> 
> dedicated to morgan who has always supported me and my ideas, ily <3

“When does your plane land tomorrow?” Jaeeun asks, sitting in her studio and on facetime to Jiyoung.

Jiyoung is packing her suitcase and stops to think for a second before continuing. “Like... 2 pm I think? I’m honestly not sure, I just know we have to be at the airport for 10.”

“I’ve missed you. Nora has missed you more though.” Jaeeun laughs. 

Jiyoung zips her suitcase up. “I’m sorry this season has been so busy, but, the good news is, I’m declining all requests for next season.” She smiles and moves her suitcase to the floor. “I want to spend time with my favourite girl.”

Jiyoung can see Jaeeun blush before the elder clears her throat. “You don’t have to do that. February is usually comeback season anyways. I’ll be busy.”

Jiyoung shrugs before grabbing her phone from the desk and lying in bed. “I need a break anyways, Bam’s taking a break anyways to be with Yugyeong.”

“I can’t believe those two are soulmates.” Jaeeun chuckles. “And you’re right, you do need a break, you’ve been travelling so much for the past couple of weeks, how are you not jetlagged?”

“I don’t think it’s caught up to me if I’m being honest. As soon as I get back to you, I might just sleep for a week.”

“I’d take a week off just to not disturb you.”

Jiyoung blushes. “Are you even allowed to do that?”

“I literally own half the company babe, plus, Yoongi would do the same for Hoseok.”

______

While Jiyoung was away in Japan, Jaeeun spent most of her time in the studio, or in meetings. She had left JYP shortly after Jiyoung did, not wanting to put up with him anymore. Her and Yoongi started up their own company, making it inclusive as it can be and a safe space for all types of idols, a place where they can be themselves. There were essentially no rules and you could date to your heart's content. Yugyeong and Youngja followed closely behind her, terminating their contracts as producers (and in Youngja’s case, a vocal coach too.) Jiyoung is technically signed to her company too, just for contacting purposes. 

The meetings ranged from promoters to legal matters such as loans, there’s even some reporters that come to try talk to Jiyoung about the scandal that happened almost two years ago now. Jaeeun always denies them, Jiyoung had made it clear several times to the press that she didn’t want to talk about it. Other meetings included with idols who are already in the industry but are too afraid to terminate their contracts, just for some advice. Jaeeun admits it’s tiring, she didn’t realise it was so much work to run a company, she knew it wasn’t easy, but she didn’t expect it to be this hard. 

On the plus side, however, she can dictate when she gets holidays or when she goes into work. Usually, she’s not there before noon, unless she falls asleep in her studio which is a common occurrence. Jiyoung scolds her every time she does it, more so complaining she doesn't have someone to cuddle and that Nora isn’t a good substitute for her body. It warms her heart, that there’s someone to go home to, not that Jiyoung has moved in, they just spend a lot of their time at Jaeeun’s place because “I need a break from Bambam trying to constantly ask me for colour advice unnie, I don’t know shit.”

It’s just hit 1 pm and Jiyoung should be arriving in an hour, they agreed that Jiyoung should just come straight to Jaeeun’s apartment to hang out. Jaeeun hangs her keys up on the rack and changes her shoes before entering the apartment. She reckons she could get something to eat then squeeze a nap in before Jiyoung comes back, a short nap, but one, nevertheless. Even thinking about a nap makes her yawn, but it’s interrupted by Nora meowing loudly for food. She chuckles and feeds the cat before fixing herself some pot ramen quickly. She and Nora eat together in silence. It’s calming, the company building they hired is all hustle and bustle, nowhere to think in complete silence, always noise coming from somewhere. She enjoys it though, she never really appealed to silence.

She cleans up quickly because if she didn’t, Yoongi would be on her ass for leaving stuff in the sink. She gives Nora some attention before heading through to her room and sheds her jumper and her vest under it. The marks Jiyoung left just before she left has unfortunately faded. Jaeeun hopes with Jiyoung not participating in next season, she can be the one being marked up. In her head plays one of her own songs which she chuckles at, it’s all Jiyoung plays on the plane when coming home. 

Jaeeun then flops on her bed, stretching out before sitting up, plugging her phone into the charger, and tying her growing hair up into a small bun. Jiyoung is the one that convinced her to grow it out longer than her usual mullet to see how it goes. She’s not sure if she likes it or not, but she wants to see how it looks when it’s all at her shoulders. She lays back down and scrolls on her phone for a bit before feeling her eyelids get heavy.

When she next opens her eyes, she can hear voices from the hall and she sits up, as soon as she sits up, as though by fate, Jiyoung comes into her bedroom. She stands up quickly when she sees that Jiyoung is trying to haul her large suitcase into the room too. Jiyoung stops her, however,

“It’s okay, I got it. I’m used to it babe.” 

“It looks heavy though.”

Jiyoung laughs. God Jaeeun has missed that laugh more than anything. Even just hearing Jiyoung always makes her week, especially when Jiyoung is abroad and all they can do is call because sometimes the hotel Wi-Fi is shitty.

“Because it’s full of gifts for the babies.” Jiyoung grins before finally setting it down by the wardrobe and looking at her soulmate.

“Not for your precious girlfriend who missed you the most?” Jaeeun pouts before opening her arms. “Could you at least give me a hug?”

Jiyoung shakes her head while laughing and makes her way into Jaeeun’s arms. Even though she’s been in the country for around an hour now, something clicks when her girlfriend holds her. She officially feels at home, and safe, almost like no one can hurt her at all. It’s a feeling she’s missed because she’s constantly anxious when on trips by herself and at fashion weeks, of course, she knows what’s happening, but there’s always a sense of uncertainty that she doesn’t like. Jaeeun always makes it better though, even if it’s just by playing a song that Jaeeun knows will calm her down. She’s getting better though, especially since she's able to do what she wants now. . 

She carefully kisses Jaeeun, one of her favourite things to do when she comes home and one of her favourite things in general. It makes her feel even more at home, wanting to be in this moment forever. Jaeeun kisses back and moves her hand to caress Jiyoung’s cheek. After a few minutes of soft kissing, Jiyoung deepens the kiss moving her hand to run through Jaeeun’s hair. The elder pulls away softly, and when Jiyoung chases her lips she chuckles.

“The door is wide open, I know Yugyeong is home, I’ll close it then I’ll come to kiss you again okay?” 

Jiyoung pouts but she moves so Jaeeun can go close the door. The elder even locks it and stretches before coming back to the younger, whom she backs up against, so her knees are at the bed. Jiyoung sits down and moves up to the headboard. Jaeeun follows and settles herself in between Jiyoung’s legs. Her hair frames her face as she ducks down to kiss her again. The younger embraces Jaeeun, wrapping her arms around her to try to pull her closer if that was possible. They kiss passionately, an ode to not seeing each other for two weeks and not being able to sit and make out for a good two months. It’s what Jaeeun hates the most about Jiyoung’s job, that she can’t kiss her soulmate whenever she wants. The thing she loves the most, however, is when the designers put her in gorgeous lingerie that Jaeeun just wants to rip off whenever she sees it.

Jiyoung pushes Jaeeun away for a second and pulls her sweater off in a rush, Jaeeun groans when she realises Jiyoung is wearing one of her favourites, a royal blue and white bra which she knows has matching panties that are most likely wet by now. Fond memories of it include taking it off Jiyoung as soon as she came back from a showcase in Europe, one of the only showcases that wasn’t in Korea that Jaeeun went to. The memories include fucking Jiyoung in front of a window that had the perfect view of Paris. Other memories include a lap dance in which she was tied up.

“God, you wore this on purpose, didn’t you? You know it’s my favourite”

Jiyoung giggles, before spreading her legs more, showing Jaeeun the matching panties. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. It is a comfy set.”

Jaeeun smiles and chuckles before kissing Jiyoung hungrily, throwing the younger off. She moans into it and fists Jaeeun’s hair. Jaeeun moves to leave open-mouthed kisses across Jiyoung’s neck, she finds herself sucking the skin. Jiyoung being finished with the season means she usually doesn’t work for a good month and a half, most designers being kind enough to give them a while before starting the next season's rush. This time means Jaeeun can finally mark her girl up again, show off to their own little world that Jiyoung is hers. The younger moans with this, it’s been a while since they were so intimate together.

Jaeeun pulls away shortly after and looks Jiyoung in the eyes, eyes which are full of hunger and adoration for her soulmate, Jaeeun smiles and kisses her on the nose, a touching moment before speaking.

“How far do you want this to go? I know you’re always wary when there are other people in the apartment. “

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks and I haven’t felt you like this in almost two months, Yugyeong will have to deal with it, I need your fingers in me,” Jiyoung says bashfully.

Jaeeun laughs softly and kisses her girlfriend. “God, you’re so cute, but first I wanna make you come before I fuck you.”

They move so Jiyoung is on top of Jaeeun, both of Jiyoung’s legs bracketing one of Jaeeun’s denim-clad thighs. While moving, Jiyoung’s skirt has ended up on the floor, Jaeeun knows the younger is gonna kill her later, it’s an expensive skirt (her girlfriend has expensive taste, plus it was a freebie) and Jiyoung always gets on at her for leaving so much money lying around in a dump like that. Her bra was also lost in the process, leaving a stark difference between the two of them, Jiyoung left just in her panties and Jaeeun had everything but her shirt on. They were also usually in opposite positions, Jaeeun was usually the one who was desperate for her girlfriend’s fingers and it wasn’t often that Jiyoung needed Jaeeun like this, but arguably, it usually happens when the two of them have been separated for a long amount of time. Jiyoung likes to let go at the end of the season, whether that is eating what she wants, dressing in (mostly Jaeeun’s) comfort clothes or being fucked by her girlfriend to the extent she can’t think about the stress it’s caused her. 

They kiss again, their kisses slowly but surely getting hungrier as time goes on. Jaeeun eventually goes back to Jiyoung neck, leaving more marks which causes Jiyoung to shift on Jaeeun’s thigh, she moans softly and Jaeeun grins, moving her hands to her girlfriend’s hips. She looks up at said girlfriend, her eyes silently asking for permission in which Jiyoung grants with a nod of her head. The elder pushes Jiyoung’s hips into her thigh, the rough denim meeting with thin fabric. This causes Jiyoung to gasp, close her eyes and rest her forehead on Jaeeun’s shoulder. It also causes her to move by herself, chasing the pleasure by riding the elder’s thigh, who keeps the grip on her hips tight, controlling her grind.

The next step Jaeeun takes to make Jiyoung lose her mind (She has a step by step book hidden in her mind always, it’s very useful when she wants to tease her girlfriend) is to play with her tits, which are extremely sensitive. When she thumbs her nipple, the reaction is almost instantaneous, Jiyoung’s hips stutter and she whine loudly. 

“Sensitive huh?” Jaeeun grins and looks at her girlfriend, who already looks like a mess, her baby hairs escaping her tight ponytail. Jiyoung just points her a glare and Jaeeun chuckles softly before thumbing her nipple again. The reaction is even better to see, Jiyoung closing her eyes and whimpering this time. Jaeeun caresses Jiyoung’s cheek, causing the younger to open her eyes, which are full of lust.

“You good?”

Jiyoung nods and when Jaeeun gives her the look she replies.

“I’m good.” She gasps when she changes the angle of her hips slightly. “Jus… a lot. It’s been a while.”

“You didn’t even get off while you were away?”

Jiyoung blushes, “It’s not the same unnie, so I just don’t do it. Plus, it’s awkward because I’m scared my managers will hear me.”

Jaeeun laughs slightly, “You’re never that loud anyways baby, but that’s okay cause you’re cute.”

Jiyoung groans in embarrassment and hides her face in Jaeeun’s shoulder who laughs and rubs her girlfriend’s back. They spend a minute like this, Jaeeun kissing Jiyoung’s temple.

“You still wanna continue?” The elder asks. Jiyoung nods.

They move into a more comfortable position, Jiyoung on her back and propped up against some pillows and Jaeeun in between her legs, kissing up her thighs. She leaves a butterfly kiss right on top of Jiyoung’s clit, making her shudder and wiggle her hips. Jaeeun watches her face as she takes off Jiyoung’s panties.

“You’re so wet.”

Jiyoung groans again and hides her face with her hands, Jaeeun laughs slightly again.

“You love embarrassing me, don’t you?” Jiyoung says.

“Yeah, I do.”

Jaeeun continues to kiss around Jiyoung’s thighs until the younger gets impatient and pushes Jaeeun’s head towards her cunt. And of course, Jaeeun gets to work. Eating Jiyoung out was one of her favourite things to do, whether it’s Jiyoung riding her face, or like this. The noises Jiyoung makes are indescribable, small mewls and whimpers, never being one to be loud. She always grapples at Jaeeun’s hair though, tugging and moving her the right way. She also loves the way as soon as she starts sucking on Jiyoung’s clit, the younger starts babbling, begging for her fingers.

And of course, she gives her them.

It’s not often Jiyoung gets like this. Not often she lets Jaeeun take control, almost like Jiyoung’s anxiety about uncertainty bleeds over into their sex life. Jiyoung is usually the one making Jaeeun beg, but Jaeeun of course doesn’t mind taking control once every so often. It makes her feel good, knowing her girlfriend trusts her as much to have the honour of seeing her like this. When she crooks her fingers in the right way, and makes Jiyoung moan, she pulls away to watch Jiyoung’s face.

“I love you,” She says.

Jiyoung cracks an eye open, she had closed them when it got too much for her. 

“I love you too,” Jiyoung smiles softly. 

Jaeeun moves from where she’s laying so she can kiss Jiyoung, who holds her delicately. She knows Jiyoung can probably taste herself on Jaeeun’s tongue, but she doesn’t care. Kissing Jiyoung is like finally getting to the apartment after a night at the studio and getting a warm cup of coffee, curling up with Nora. Kissing Jiyoung is like seeing Jiyoung at the Incheon airport, tired but smiling all the same. Kissing Jiyoung is like coming home.

When they pull apart, Jaeeun rests her forehead on Jiyoung’s forehead, they both smile softly, so much love in the space between them. Jaeeun moves her fingers that are still in Jiyoung slightly because her wrist was uncomfortable. It makes Jiyoung’s eyes flutter closed. Jaeeun kisses her nose before kissing her way back to Jiyoung’s cunt.

It’s gonna be a long night, but after 2 months of barely being in each other's arms, they’ve got to make up for it one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@defsseuls](https://twitter.com/defsseuls) if u want to scream to me!!!


End file.
